


Two Times Dean Got What He Hoped For

by TobytheWise



Series: Tobys ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Benny Lafitte, Discussions of sex, Fluff, Insecure Benny, Just all the fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean keeps getting small gifts and notes from a secret admirer at work. He hopes the person will come forward soon, especially if it happens to be the beta he's been crushing on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the SPNABOBingo.   
> Square filled: Secret Admirer

When it’s Dean’s turn in line at the little coffee cart at his office, he smiles at Gabe. “Large black coffee, please.”

Dean’s already getting his wallet out to pay when Gabriel interrupts him. “You’re coffee’s already paid for today, Dean-o.” Gabe wiggles his eyebrows. “Your secret admirer paid this morning before you came in.”

This has been going on for a solid month now. Little gifts and letters. At first Dean thought maybe it was a joke since no one seems to be interested in an alpha who prefers to date other guys. He’s dated other alpha’s who got bored since they’d rather have an omega to fuck and have kids with. He’s dated omegas who smelled too sweet and acted too fragile. But a small flicker of hope fills Dean’s chest. 

“Alright,” he says with a shrug. “Thanks, man.” At the last minute he turns and asks, “so do you know who they are?”

Gabriel just gives him a smirk before helping the next person in line.

All the way up the elevator Dean thinks about who his secret admirer is. He really hopes it’s Benny. Dean and Benny have been work friends since the Cajun beauty started last year. Dean’s thrown out hints and flirtations right and left but Benny never indicated he was interested so Dean left it alone, enjoying the time they share as friends. But a small part of Dean chooses to dream that the burly beta is leaving courting gifts for Dean. 

A wistful sigh leaves Dean as the elevator doors open and he makes his way towards his cubicle. He absentmindedly touches his soulmate mark which lays on his chest, right above his left nipple. The amount of time he’s stared at his reflection in the mirror wishing his mark would give him a hint at who his soulmate could be. The research he’s done on the Dara Celtic knot haven’t given him any clues.

“Morning, Chief,” a deep, familiar voice greets warming, pulling Dean from his inner musings. 

“Hey, Benny,” Dean says as he clasps his hand on Benny’s shoulder. Warmth fills his belly at the contact like it always does whenever they touch and Dean can’t keep himself from blushing. The beta’s scent fills Dean’s nose, woodsy and muted, and Dean breathes it in as greedily as he can without being caught. What he wouldn’t do to be able to lean in and take a real sniff against Benny’s neck.

“I see your secret admirer has struck again,” Benny says, nodding towards the cup.

“Oh, yeah. I just wish they’d let me know who they are already,” Dean says with a shrug. 

“They’ll let you know when they’re ready.” Benny looks down at the ground as he says it, the tips of his ears turning the most adorable pink color. 

Dean continues walking towards his work station. “I hope it’s sooner rather than later,” he murmurs to himself. When he sits down at his desk, he stares at his coffee cup wondering how exactly Benny knew the coffee was from his secret admirer…

~~~

Dean gets back from lunch to find a note on his desk. He opens it and stares at it in shock, sitting in his chair without even realizing it.

_ Dear Dean, _

_ I’m so sorry I didn’t have the courage to tell you this in person. You know about some of my past- the hurts, the heartbreaks, the disappointments. No one falls in love with the beta who looks like he should be an alpha, but I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you no matter how many times I told my heart it would only end in more hurt.  _

_ You’re the kindest alpha I’ve ever met, my heart had no choice but to fall for you, Dean. You’re an amazing man, the more I get to know you the harder I fall. _

_ I can only hope I haven’t missed my chance with you. I’d understand if you couldn’t be with a beta or with someone who covered up their feelings with anonymous gifts and notes like a coward. Just know that if you give me this chance, I promise to try my best to always let you know my feelings in the future.  _

_ Yours if you’ll have me, _

_ Benny _

Dean quickly spins around in his chair with a giant smile on his face. Standing behind him is Benny looking shy and unsure. Dean knows exactly how to take that face away.

“Benny,” he breaths, smile still plastered to his face. “It’s you? Really?”

Benny nods, eyes filling with the faintest bit of hope.

“I hoped it was you from the very start.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Soulmate marks

Dean squirms while straddling Benny’s lap. They’ve been dating a few weeks but neither of them pushing to take things further physically. Benny isn’t sure he’s ready to show Dean his chest. Too many old insecurities plague his mind, worries of rejection. Once Dean sees the Dara Celtic knot on his chest, he’s sure to break up with Benny to go find his omega soulmate. 

“Oh fuck, Cher,” Benny murmurs as Dean begins to nibble a mark into Benny’s neck. Benny loves when Dean marks him up for the whole world to see who he belongs to. His Alpha instincts drive Benny crazy with lust but also with affection. His musky whiskey scent filling Benny’s nose, surrounding him all around with Dean’s essence. 

Dean pulls back enough to pull Benny into a searing kiss that leaves the beta breathless and throbbing in his jeans. He grips Dean’s hips, savoring the feel of him gyrating in his lap. 

“Bedroom?” Dean whispers, nipping playfully at Benny’s ear. 

Benny’s body goes tense, grip tightening around Dean’s hips. Dean pulls back, gently rubbing up and down Benny’s arms. 

“Hey, talking to me, Sweetheart,” Dean whispers before kissing Benny’s cheek. 

“I’m just nervous. I don’t-” he starts, looking over Dean’s shoulder instead of at the alpha. He plays with the hem of Dean’s shirt. “I don’t-”

“Benny,” Dean says, affection clear in his voice. Benny finally looks into Dean’s eyes and only finds acceptance. “Talk to me. You can trust me.”

“I don’t wanna bottom. I bottomed for an alpha once and it-” he breathes out a sigh before continuing. “It didn’t end well, Cher. He tried to knot me.”

“Benny, I would never do that without your permission.” The look of horror on Dean’s face makes Benny’s heart speed up.

“I know that. I trust you, Dean. I just haven’t really been able to bottom since then.”

Dean runs his fingers through Benny’s hair, massaging his scalp. “That’s okay. I can bottom.”

Benny’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest. There’s no way he heard that right. An alpha choosing to bottom?

“Dean,” Benny says in disbelief.

Dean’s cheeks are beautifully blushed as he says, “it’s okay, babe. I like bottoming. Not very alpha-y but who cares. Whatever works for us is what matters.”

“I love you,” Benny blurts out, overcome with emotion for the man still sitting in his lap.

Dean’s smile is blinding. He bites his bottom lip before declaring. “I love you, too. Let’s go to the bedroom. I wanna show you how much.”

How can Benny argue with that? He lifts Dean from his lap and carries him to the bedroom. The surprised yelp only fires Benny’s lust even higher. He kisses Dean firmly as he lays him gently down on the bed. 

“Fuck. I want you so bad, Dean.”

Dean reaches his hands up, lifting Benny’s shirt. “I want you too. Come on,” he whispers.

Once the shirt is up and over his head, Benny looks down to see Dean staring at his chest, eyes wet with unshed tears. Dean’s shaky hand coming up to reverently touch his soulmate mark. 

“Dean? Mon Cher?”

Dean quickly pulls his hand away and Benny’s heart sink. Until Dean rips his own shirt over his head and Benny spots Dean’s soulmate mark. It’s in the exact same spot at his own, mirrored perfectly. 

“Benny! My sweet, perfect beta!” Dean yells with a giant smile on his face before plastering himself to Benny. 

They hold each other tightly, realization settling in that they’re meant to be. Soulmates. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers causing Benny to snort.

“Thanks for taking a chance on me,” Benny murmurs into Dean’s hair.

“Of course, Benny. I had hope,”  _ his  _ Alpha states.


End file.
